Explanation
by Abby-0-Abby
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, thirteen years old and partners with Kisame, asks his partner a question that hasn't been answered for him before...Not KisaIta. Drabble. Sucky summary.


A/N: It's 10PM and I'm tired, but I need to write So this is what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kisame or Itachi. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Drat.

* * *

Six months later.

Six months after Kisame had been assigned to his new partner, pipsqueak Itachi, he could finally raise an eyebrow at the kid.

Itachi was standing in front of Kisame, his head lowered slightly to hide the light red flush that shrowded his cheeks.

"They never told you about that, huh?" Kisame questioned.

"..."

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck slightly, eyes searching the dim ceiling for...something. Maybe support from the Gods he never believed in.

Because he certainly never discussed it before. Especially to a 13 year old kid, no.

Itachi was still looking down with a flushed face. He was kind of confused as to why his shark of a partner was reluctant to telling him. Maybe it was just a topic that wasn't to be brought up?

However, a heavy hand was planted on Itachi's shoulder, and the pale boy looked up at Kisame.

"How about we discuss this somewhere else? The hallway...isn't really the best place to explain this." Kisame gave Itachi a small grin, as if to persuade the teen into listening to him.

Itachi nodded, his reddened cheeks long dulled back into their pale demanor. Kisame brought his hand back to his side and guided his young partner into his room. Though, it could have been easily mistaken for anyone else's room, had there not been signs on the doors. However, the sign was clearly marked 'Hoshigaki Kisame'.

The shark-nin let his smaller partner enter first. He closed the door behind him.

Well, this was it...

Now he had to explain _that_ to Itachi.

"Itachi-san, sit down. This may take a little while..." Kisame told his partner. Itachi sat down on his partner's bed cross-legged, waiting for his partner to explain. Kisame walked towards his desk and turned the wooden chair so it was facing Itachi. He sat down, and the two looked at each other for a moment as Kisame picked at his words.

This was definitely harder than it seemed.

"Itachi-san, you've heard about the 'Birds and the Bees' story, haven't you?"

Itachi blinked once. "No, Kisame-san."

"Okay..." Kisame hung his heead as he rubbed at his neck again. How in the world didn this kid not have "the talk" yet?! And why was he the one that had to tell him?

Kisame picked up his head. Itachi was fidgiting with his hands slightly, looking a bit anxious.

_I'll just tell him point blank. Get it over and done with, Kisame thought to himself. _

"Itachi-san, I'll just tell it to you straight. You see, sex is sort of..."

"Hard to explain?" Itachi finished.

"Right."

"And the easiest way is for you to just say it?"

"Well...there's really no easy way around it..."

Itachi didn't comment.

"But, anyway...I guess I might as well get it done with..." Kisame muttered.

...

...

...

"Do you have any questions?"

Itachi shook his head, indicating a 'no'. Although, he did look slightly paled...well, more than he already was, anyway.

"Eh...I didn't make you sick with that, did I?" Kisame asked.

"No."

"You sure? You look a bit sick if you ask me."

"I'm fine."

"Well, all right, then." Kisame stood from the chair and placed it back at his desk. Itachi stood as well.

"Kisame-san, there is one question I need to ask."

"Hm?"

"How did you know all of that?"

"Parents explained it to me when I was a kid."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Kisame and Itachi walked together down the hall, and soon met up with the rest of the group. The group, being Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu.

While Itachi went to go elsewhere (he wasn't going to ask Konan the question yet), Pein motioned Kisame to come over to him with his finger.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" Kisame asked.

"Why does he look sick?"

"I'm not sure."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I gave him "the talk" since he asked."

"Hm. You didn't kill him with details, did you?"

"No, I don't believe so. Besides, he already said he felt fine."

"Alright. You may go."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Pein watched as the shark-nin left his side to socialize. He then noticed that Konan was gone.

...

...

...

"Itachi-san, are you all right?" Konan asked from outside of the bathroom door. She had seen that Itachi wasn't looking well, and decided to check out what was wrong.

Itachi didn't answer her question. He stood at the sink, washing his face with ice cold water. Kisame hadn't gone fiercly into details, but, damn, sex was a sick thing that had ruptured his virgin mind.

It was his own fault. He was the one who asked. And, boy, did he regret it.

He dried his face and shut the water off. He then exited the bathroom to see Konan leaning on the wall to his left.

"Itachi, come here for a moment," Konan told him. Being Leader's assistant, Itachi couldn't really disobey. He turned to her and she looked at him again. He still had the sickly pale face that made him more ghostly than usual.

She put a hand to his forhead. No, no fever. She cocked her head slightly after she put her hand down.

"Well, you still seem sick. Why don't you go rest for a while." It was more of a demand rather than a question.

However, Itachi gave her a small "Hn" before walking down the hall and into his room. Konan walked back to Pein's side, where he looked at her questioningly.

"He wasn't looking too well and I told him to get some rest," Konan answered the unasked question.

"Very well." Pein was still looking at Kisame.

"Pein-sama, do you know what happened to Itachi-san?" Konan asked.

"I'm not sure why he's unwell, but I do know that Kisame had given him 'the talk.'"

"Really. Maybe Itachi just wasn't used to such things."

"He killed his clan. What's more gruesome than that?"

"Plenty of things. But people do look at 'gruesome' different ways. Maybe sex just wasn't something that Itachi could handle at the moment."

"Hn. Well, now he knows. He had to learn eventually."

...

...

...

Itachi was lying down on his bed with the covers over him and his eyes closed lightly. He did notice his sickly appearance when he was in the bathroom, just as nearly everyone else. He just hoped he could sleep the whole experience off...

Damn it, why'd he have to ask?


End file.
